


A Brief Conversation on Haunting

by anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)



Series: Paint By Numbers: Prompts from the Inbox [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Conversation on Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I opened my inbox for prompts.
> 
> Then this happened.

It was one of those things that the whole camp knew, but no one mentioned: Marcus and Abby had some of the most entertaining conversations to listen in on. 

Today was no different. 

A group of them were seated around a long table in the mess hall. Abby was discussing the latest batch of medicinal herbs they’d cultivated from the garden with Jackson, while across from them Marcus, Bellamy, Harper, and Miller were ironing out the newest rotation of junior guards. 

Jackson asked about their next foraging expedition to gather new herb samples; Abby paused and thought for a moment. 

In that time, two things happened: Miller made some kind of joke that Abby didn’t hear, and Harper replied: “Everyone knows he’d die for her,” just as Clarke joined them.

“Marcus?” Abby called immediately after.

Marcus, who had been half listening and half lost in thought, misunderstood the situation. “Of course I’d die for you. I mean, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Clarke’s face pinched in surprise; Abby blinked. Jackson covered his mouth and snickered into his hand; no one else bothered to hide their mirth.

“Why would you haunt me?” Abby asked.

“I’d be dead, Abs. What else would I do with all that free time?” Marcus finally glanced up and realized that everyone but him and Abby were laughing. “What?”

Jackson schooled his expression into something resembling seriousness. “Nothing.” 

“Is this how all of your conversations go?” Clarke queried as her eyes darted from her mother to Marcus.

“Yes,” the kids answered.

“Pretty much,” Marcus said simultaneously. 

Clarke nodded. “Okay then.”


End file.
